Remember Me
by Oreo234
Summary: Sequel to A New Year. You don't have to read the first one for it to make sense but there will be references so I would recommend it. Summer's here, and Jake Novoa is locked away for good. Jax is reunited with his mom and another member of his family and Emma finally got rid of E. Seems like everything is fine, right? Right..until you wake up one morning and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning feeling like hell. My head was pounding, I was sweating, my stomach hurt, my throat was sore and when my dad came in to check my temperature it was at 106°. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, hoping that I wasn't actually sick on the first day of summer vacation.

It's only been a few weeks since everything went down junior year, and there hasn't been any signs of trouble. Then again, what could really happen in 21 days?

After everything that happened, I was so excited to have two and a half months off just to hang out with my best friend and my boyfriend without any crazy things going on. And then, on the very first day of our vacation, I get sick.

I push back the covers cause I was feeling hot and then immediately start to shiver. I compromise, getting out of bed and wrapping a blanket around me as I shuffled into the living room.

"Hey Dad." I croaked.

My dad spun around from his spot at the stove. "Emma! I told you to stay in bed!"

I shook my head. "I still want to eat breakfast."

"I could've brought it to you." he said sternly.

I shrugged and took a seat at the table. My dad placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of me and glass of orange juice. Then he felt my forehead and sighed.

"After breakfast, I want you to go straight to bed to rest." He told me.

"But–"

He shook his head. "Just rest for at least an hour and then if you're feeling up to it you can do whatever. Just don't leave the house."

I nodded. "Okay."

I munched down on my breakfast and then got up to go to my room.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything!" Dad called out from behind me.

I shot him a smile and found my way to my room. I collapsed on the bed and snuggled under the covers. I looked at the clock. 10 AM.

 _Alright, I'll sleep for an hour and then Jax can come over and..._

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to see a cough drop on the pillow next to me and a glass of water and two Advil on my nightstand. I smiled internally. _Thanks, Dad._

I swallowed the Advil and then popped the cough drop into my mouth, pushing back the covers. I wasn't as feverish as I was before so I just took the ice pack I had in the mini fridge and laid it across my head for a few minutes.

When it felt okay, I removed the ice pack and put it away. And thats when I saw the time. 2:27.

I had slept for over four hours! I groaned when I realized I told Jax he could come over at noon and Andi she could come over a little while after. Which means they've probably been here together for two hours, unsupervised, while I slept.

I could hear their shouts from my room and I sighed. Before going out into World War III, I went to the bathroom to shower and change so I didn't at least _feel_ sick. After throwing on some leggings and a tank top, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and made my way out to the living room.

Their shouts grew continually louder and I could feel my head start to pound again. I stepped out of the hallway to see the two of them standing in front of the TV, a video game on pause while they argued about who-knows-what.

"Jax! Andi!" I yelled, which wasn't every loud considering my current condition but the hoarseness was enough to catch their attention.

Their gaze shifted towards me and the room fell silent. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you." I said, sinking down into the couch. "Now, would you stop yelling? You're giving me a headache. Literally." I said pointedly.

They both looked guilty as they mumbled a "sorry".

"Aren't you two supposed to be friends now anyways?" I ask.

Andi snorts. "Not when he cheats at Zombie Apocalypse 5."

"I did not!" Jax countered.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. "You sound like a couple of six year olds. Its _just a game._ "

Andi huffs. "Whatever."

Jax sits down on the couch next to me. "Now who's acting like a six year old?"

Andi stuck her tongue out at him. I could only laugh. What am I gonna do with these two?

Andi started a new game as I rested my head on Jax's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me, holding his controller in front of us while he played against her.

"You feeling better?" He asked, his eyes trained on the screen.

I rolled my eyes. "I was, until I came out here and heard you two screaming at each other."

He paused the game to look at me.

"Hey!" Andi called.

"I'm sorry about that, really." He said and Andi nodded.

I sighed. "Its fine, just tone it down?"

Jax nodded, then ducked his head down so he was whispering in my ear. "Besides, you know how Andi can get."

I giggled and Andi whipped her head around to look at us. "What was that?"

He looked at her. "Just that I'm going to kick your ass in this next game."

"In your dreams." Andi retorted.

He kissed the top of my head. "We'll see about that."

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling a whole lot better. My throat had cleared and was relieved of its hoarseness, my temperature had gone done, and my headache was completely gone. I closed my eyes and laid down in my bed with a sigh of relief.

Then my eyes sprung open. _Where am I?_

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, covered in glitter and shiny things. A bookshelf on the right and a desk on the left.

I looked back and saw a huge E hanging on the wall behind me. But nothing seemed familiar.

 _Whats going on? Why can't I remember anything?_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head. _Come on, get it together...?_

 _Get it together...oh God. My name! What's my name?_

It was then that I started panicking. I was in a strange room with no memory of anything and if that wasn't enough reason to panic, I don't know what is. I tried taking deep breaths and thinking of happy thoughts.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a flash of pink and purple appeared in my hand and a giant teddy bear was sitting on the bed a second later. I stared at my hand in awe.

WHAT?

I screamed. I mean really, what else was I supposed to do?

"Emma? Emma, all you alright?" A man's voice came from faraway.

 _Emma? Oh, that must be me. But then who's..._

The door burst open and in came a short man with thinning hair and wide eyes. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I froze. What do I do? Do I talk to the strange man? Do I tell him I have no idea what I'm doing here?

He started walking towards me, concern in his eyes. "Emma?"

I ooened my mouth to fet ready for another scream but I figured that would only worry the man further. I just wanted him out so I could figure out what was going on. I took a wild guess and assumed that this was my father.

"I'm fine...Dad." I said, trying out the word and my voice.

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Are you sure? Cause I just heard you scream."

"Oh, that. That was...of excitement...cause I'm feeling better." I said, off the top of my head.

His worried face became a bright smile. "Oh, well that's great! I'm so glad that you're better."

He moved in with his arms open and I hesitantly took a step back. My father or not, I'm not hugging a random guy I just met. He looked confused for a moment but then nodded.

"Oh, I understand. You don't want to pass on anything, just in case."

"Um, yeah. Thats it." I smiled weakly.

"Alright, well I have to go to a quick meeting but I'll be back in a few hours. You sure you don't want me to stay in case you get sick again?"

"No, no, its okay." I rushed, I really needed this house to myself to think this through.

"Okay..." He looked uncertain. "Well have a god day. And Jax said that he'd stop by today too to check on you. Andi, too."

"Um, okay?" Jax? Andi? More people I don't know? I bit my lip as the man waved goodbye and shut the door.

I looked around the room again, trying to piece together anything I could find. I walked over towards the bookshelf, lightly running my fingers along the spines. So Emma likes to read fiction. Or, _I_ like to read fiction.

I shook my head, this is confusing. A large book on the edge of the shelf got my attention. The front had fancy script on it, but when I walked towards it, it started to glow.

Yeah, no.

I moved away from the book and walked towards the mirror that hung on the wall by the door. Brown, wide eyes and pink full lips stared back at me. Dark brown curls tumbled down my shoulders, and I reached up to touch them.

In the mirror, something caught my eye. The glint of a sparkle caused me to turn to my left and see the scrapbooking table in the room. Laying right on top was an open scrapbook, the glitter glue sparkling in the sunlight.

I made my way over to the table and sat down in the chair. I looked at the supplies on the table before looking at the scrapbook itself. If anything, a scrapbook should tell me more about my life here, right?

I took a deep breath and slid it closer to me, flipping to the front page. The first page had one blown up picture. It was a girl, I mean, me, and and another girl. She was short, but had that look in her eyes that told you she was fierce. She had a purple streak in her hair and was wearing a black bikini with denim overall shorts while I had on some type of uniform. We were at the beach.

I leaned back a little. Okay, so if I'm wearing a uniform I must have job. And we're at the beach, so its a beach job. I smiled to myself, I'm making good use of this.

I flipped to the next page and it was a picture of me and the same girl, except we're in this room. I'm sitting at this very scrapbooking table and she's sitting on the bed, cutting up some magazines. I guess we must've been working on something together.

I continued throughout the rest of scrapbook, picking up clues here and there about who I was. When I was done looking at all the pictures, I closed the book and looked at the title on front, written in purple glitter glue.

 _Emma & Andi: Best Friends Forever_

So her name was Andi. Ad she was obviously my best friend, that much I've gathered. Wait, didn't the man say that Andi was going to come over? I got up and started pacing.

If she's my best friend, then she'll be sure to help me through this. I smiled as I thought out my plan and then looked down. I should really change out of my pajamas.

I started towards the closet when pink and purple appeared in my hand again and shot out towards myself. Then, when I looked down, I was wearing shorts and a blue ruffled tank top. My eyes widened and I screamed. Again.

How does this keep happening? Why is this happening? Am I cursed or something?

All these thoughts kept running through my head when suddenly, there was a flash of blue and black and a teenage boy was standing in my room. I screamed even louder.

"Whoa, I know it usually scares you, but not that much." The boy explained with an Australian accent.

My heart was pounding erratically as I took him in, though I couldn't tell if it was because he just appeared out of nowhere into my room or because of how good looking he was.

He was wearing a graphic gray T-shirt and black jeans. He had paired it with a black leather jacket and sneakers and his jet black hair was styled perfectly. And on top of all that, he was Australian.

When I didn't speak for a while he looked at me, concerned, taking a step towards me. "Em, you okay?"

I took a step back. "Um, you are?"

 **Author's Note: And here it is guys! The sequel to A New Year is up and already the drama is starting. Do you think it was Jake's spell that did this? Or was it something else... Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter and let me know what you think! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy looked at me, confused. "Are you still feeling sick? Cause your dad told me–"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "Well, I thought I felt fine until out of nowhere you just popped into my room! H-how did you do that?"

"Em, are you serious?"

"Look, if you could just tell me who you are and what you're doing in my room, it would be greatly appreciated, thank you." I say.

He took on a pained expression. "Its me, Jax. Your _boyfriend._ "

My eyebrows shot up. "Boyfriend?" My eyes shifted over to the photo frame by the bed that I hadn't really paid attention to till now. It was of me and the guy who was currently in my bedroom at the beach. I suppose I was on break cause I was wearing a purple bikini and he was wearing black swim trunks, his abs and defined muscles very clearly on sight.

I looked back over at him and he was still looking at me.

He stepped closer. "Em, listen if you're not okay then–"

I stepped back again. "If you don't tell me what you're doing here in the next five seconds I'm gonna call the cops." But I knew I wouldn't do that. I mean, let's face it, this guy is way too hot for jail time.

"I just wanted to check on you." He shook his head. "You really don't remember me?"

I shook mine. "Sorry, but...I don't know who you are."

"Heyo!" Someone called from the living room and I heard the front door slam.

I hurried out of the room. Do people just come to this house unannounced?

"Emma? Emma!" The brown haired girl from the scrapbook was standing in the living rooms and she grinned when she made eye contact with me. "Glad to see you're feeling better!"

I smiled hesitantly. "Thanks...Andi?"

She looked confused. "Uh, no problem. And since when have you had any doubts on my name before?"

So I was right. "You're my best friend right?"

"Duh. Why are you acting so weird?"

The raven haired boy came out of my bedroom and joined us. Jax, was his name. "She doesn't remember anything."

Andi rose an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of joke or something? She remembered me."

"Yeah, I found this scrapbook with pictures of us and I took a wild guess." I told her. "I really need to talk to you." I turned to Jax. "Both of you, I guess."

They took a seat on the couch and I sat in the armchair. After all, I still didn't really know these people.

"So, when I woke up this morning, I couldn't remember anything, who I was, _where_ I was, even my name. It was like everything just disappeared from my mind. And it didn't really help when out of nowhere some guy just appears in my room, which I still need to know _how,_ otherwise I will report you." I said this last part to Jax because the whole reappearing thing was kinda freaking me out.

"Oh God she doesn't even remember magic." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me? Magic?" I let out a short laugh. "Magic isn't real, so whatever fantasy world you're living in, you need to get out of there." I decided not to tell them about the glowing pink and purple stuff.

But he wasn't even listening to me, he was talking to Andi now. "What are we supposed to do when our Chosen One doesn't even remember she's the Chosen One?"

"Isn't there a spell for that or something?" Andi whispered back.

He shook his head. "For anyone else, yeah. But it wouldn't work on Emma."

I stood up. "Hello? Standing _right here?_ I can hear you, you know. And what's this about a Chosen One?"

Andi stood. "We have to take you to the Council."

"The what now?" I raised my eyebrows. These people can't possibly think that they can just take me wherever they want.

"The Council." Jax repeated, standing also. "We'll explain on the way."

"Um, you will not." They both looked at me. "I'm not going anywhere with two people I barely even know!"

Something glazed over Jax's eyes and he stopped towards me. Oddly, I didn't feel the need to step back this time, though I felt I should.

He dipped his head down so he was looking straight at me. "You know me." He whispered. "You know more about me than anyone. Please...please come back to me, Em." He pressed his kips to my forehead and I felt my eyes flutter closed.

It didn't even feel like it was me doing it, it just felt...natural. So there I was, in the living room of a house I had no connection to, with a guy I had just met pressing a kiss to my temple and I was...enjoying it.

He pulled away and sighed, looking at me again, his gaze burning mine and I couldn't look away.

"I'll go ahead to warn the Council." Jax says to Andi, still looking at me. He turned to face her. "You walk her to Iridium, try and get her to remember as much as she can."

Andi nods and Jax gives me one last look before flashing out. I jump a little, still not used to the disappearing and reappearing.

Andi looked at me. "You okay?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I wasn't feeling all that great, considering I couldn't remember anything, but I knew she was trying to help so I didn't say that aloud.

She bit her lip. "Well, I guess I'll start with me. I'm Andi Cruz, your super cool best friend who can kick some serious ass when needed."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Andi seemed to be a pretty chill girl.

"Let's walk and talk." She started out the door and I followed, shutting it behind me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Iridium High, our high school. We're seniors, or going to be anyways." Andi said. "Anyways, you've been going to this school since you moved here freshman year. We met on the first day you moved into our neighborhood."

I nodded. Simple enough so far.

"When you first moved here, you met Daniel Miller, captain of the Sharks, our swim team and, for whatever reason, completely fell for him."

"Wait." Andi looked at me. "I thought I was dating Jax?"

"Ah, its...complicated. See, you guys didn't start dating until sophomore year, and even then some... _things_...got in the way."

"Like what?"

She didn't answer.

Andi paused for a moment, as we had reached what I assumed was the school.

"Why is it so empty?"

Andi looked back at me. "Its summer vacation. So, until we figure out whats going on, try to stay away from people, okay?"

She turned back to the door, pulling something out of her pocket. I heard some clanking and her going, "Almost...and got it!"

The door clicked open and Andi stood with a victorious expression on her face. "We're in!" She exclaimed, tucking a bobby pin back in her pocket and stepping inside the building.

I hesitated. "Isn't this breaking and entering?" I asked.

Andi shook her head with a smile. "Same old Emma." She muttered under her breath. She sighed. "Do you want your memories back or not?"

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and slipped inside. The door slammed behind me and I turned around, startled.

Andi rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on." She grabbed my arm and led me through the hallways.

She stopped in front of a door labeled Nurse's Office. I looked at her, confused.

"Why are we at the Nurse's Office?"

She placed a hand on the doorknob. " _This_ is why."

Andi pushes open the door to reveal Jax and three other people in the room with him. A short woman with black hair, a tall blonde with glasses, and a stout man with some sort of goggles perched atop his head.

"Oh, Emma! Are you alright?" The dark haired one asked me.

"Um, I guess." I said.

"Emma, meet the Witches' Council. Agamemnon," he gestured to the man, "Desdemona," the blonde, "and Lily." He said, referring to the one who just spoke to me.

"She really can't remember anything?" Lily said.

Andi and Jax shook their heads, I stayed silent.

"Do you know how this happened?" Asked Desdemona.

Everyone was silent and I realized she was talking to me. I shook my head. "I don't know, I just woke up and couldn't remember anything or anyone."

"Has anything strange happened to you since this morning?" Agamemnon stepped up.

"You mean besides losing my memory?" I sighed. "Well, I guess. I don't know, this...swirl of, glitter? I guess you could say, came from my hand and suddenly things started appearing."

Lily sighed. "Emma, I know this is going to be hard to believe but that _glitter_ you were talking about? That was magic. And you're a witch."

"A witch?" I looked around at the people in the room. "You have got to be kidding me. Like a real witch with magical powers and everything?" I started laughing, do they think that just because I lost my memory I'm suddenly going to be gullible to stuff like this?

But when I looked back at them again I sat that they're faces were completely serious. "You're not kidding."

Andi shook her head.

"I-I'm a witch?"

 **A/N: Well, now Emma knows she's a witch. Things can only get better from here, right? We'll see...What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you like the plot? What do you think is going to happen next? And...what happened to Emma? There was a little Jemma scene for you guys going through withdrawl. XD, hooe you enjoyed. Random Question: Any Shadowhunters fans on here? Obsessed with that show(and Dominic Sherwood) and I'm reading the TMI series, so that's pretty exciting for me.**

 **SharkSaver23: Thank you!**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks!**

 **Jemma4Ever: I guess we'all have to find out! The suspense...**

 **allthefluffiness: Oh, you got me that was exactly what I and planned. *shakes head*XD nah, I'm jk, but that was a really good guess! And thank you for the compliment! :)**

 **TTluv19: Oh God, same, why can't I** **have a Jax? And thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me, and I would love if you could add a name so I could talk to you specifically.**

 **Trinity264: Thank you, and I definitely will.**

 **PS its Dominic Sherwood's birthday today so I'm just giving him a shoutout. HBD Dom! *insert heart eye emoji***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes, Emma. A witch." Lily said, slowly.

I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

"Well what other explanation do you have for the weird stuff that has happened to you today?" Desdemona countered.

I looked around the room. "You know what, I think I should just go home."

"Emma–" Andi started.

"No. Just leave me alone, I _don't_ know you people, and I am _not_ a witch." I said, and walked out of the room.

I could hear them whispering as I left but I didn't look back.

I headed out of the school, bristling as the wind picked up. I wrapped my sweater around me more tightly and started walking home.

Home.

Could I even use that word? Sure, they say its my home and that I live there, but it doesn't feel like it. Nothing feels like it. But when Jax held me earlier...

 _No. You don't know him._

I don't know any of these people. And suddenly they're dragging me into this world they believe exists?

I was about halfway to my house when I stopped. It still didn't feel familiar to me and I didn't want to be in there alone again. I sighed, then started off in another direction. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to take a walk.

I was walking down the sidewalk when I bumped into a young girl. About 10 or 11 she looked like, with red framed glasses and long, dark hair.

I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"Its okay." She said and started walking again. "Wait..."

I turned and she stared at me with wide eyes. "You're Emma Alonso!"

I stepped back in alarm. "How do you know my name?"

"You're the Chosen One! Everyone in the Magic Realm knows who you are." She said in a very "duh" tone.

I blinked. "Wait, you know about the Realm? Its _real_?"

"Um, yeah. Of course it is." She looked at me strangely, then seemed to brush it off. "Anyways, have you seen my brother, Jax Novoa? My mom said I could find him at your house."

"He's your brother?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen him in ages though." She seemed to brighten up at the thought of seeing him again. "I'm Jessie. Jessie Novoa." She held her hand out to me.

I took it with a small smile. "Well, you already know who I am."

"Well yeah! You're like the coolest witch ever, bringing all different types of magical beings together? That was awesome!"

"I did that?" Even if I didn't totally understand everything going on here, I could tell from the tone of her voice that it was quite a big deal.

"You don't remember?" She shrugged, moving on to a new topic. Short attention span much? "So do you know where I can find him?"

"Well, I just saw him at Iridium High. But, I think he might've left by now, sorry." I said.

"Oh, that's fine." She bit her lip. "Hey!"

I jumped, startled. Does this girl have an off switch?

"Do you wanna come over and wait for him with me? I could really use some company." She told me.

I didn't know if I was ready to see him again, and I had just met this girl but I couldn't exactly say no to such a sad face.

"Um..." I bit my lip. "Maybe I can see you another time. I should really get home."

"Oh, okay. Thats fine." Jessie nodded. "Well, see you around."

She walked down the sidewalk again and I sighed. I felt bad, but I wasn't ready for all the questions again.

I started across the street and kept walking until I found a park. Not quite ready to head home yet, I took a seat in the swing, hugging my sweater around me. It smelled of cologne and was oddly comforting. I dragged my feet along the mulch under the seat, thinking about all that happened today. How did my life even come to this? What caused me to lose my memory?

"Hey." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see a tall, brown haired, blue eyed guy about my age.

"Um, hi." I responded.

"Andi told me what happened to you." He said. I didn't say anything. "Can I sit?" He asked, motioning to the swing next to me.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He took a seat in the swing, resting his forearms on his knees, looking over at me.

"So...tell me one thing." He nodded. "Who are you?"

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm Daniel Miller. I live right across the street from you."

 _Daniel Miller, the ex._

"Andi told me a little bit about you." I said.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "What did she say?"

"That we dated and it was 'complicated'. That's pretty much it."

He shook his head. "Typical Andi."

"So, it's not true?"

"No, it is. I mean, things were complicated between us. Then again, when were they ever not..." He said, looking down.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"We dated freshman year, I didn't know you were a witch at the time."

"Why not?" I added in.

"Humans aren't supposed to know about the Magic Realm, and I'm a human. You had to keep it a secret."

I nodded.

"Anyways, there was this battle between you and the evil ex-Chosen One at the end of the year. We all got involved in this one, and I found out about magic. You and Maddie Van Pelt, another witch, destroyed the Chosen One and I _thought_ you had lost your powers, but you hadn't."

"Well, why would you think that?"

"Because thats what you told me."

"Oh." I was all I said.

"But, the next year, Jax came." _Jax._ At the mention of his name came a flutter in my stomach, but I brushed it off. "He was a total rebel wizard. Complete with the leather jacket, magic, and perfect hair to match."

I smiled a little at that then gasped. My eyes flew open and an image of Jax sitting in a chair came into view. He was using his magic to float a pen in the air, but it dropped when the door opened. A girl walked in.

 _Me._

The image ended. I blinked and took a deep breath. Daniel was looking at me, concerned.

"Are you okay? You kinda blanked out there for a second."

I shook my head. "Yeah, it was really weird. I had this...image of Jax."

"Like a flashback?"

"Well, I don't know if you can call it that. I'm pretty sure a flashback is something that's happened to you before." I say in response.

"It could've been. You remember anything, right?"

"Yeah, I mean...I guess you're right."

"Come on, we should tell the others." He stands up from the swing and looks at me.

I hesitate for a moment, then stand also. "Okay."

 **A/N: Okay, so yes I do have stuff to say, but first...ALLEGIANT CAME OUT TODAY! :D I'm so happy and I can't wait to see it. I am hoping that its a lot better that Insurgent; bookfans, you know what I'm talking about. But I am going to keep faith cause I know nothing can be worse that the Percy Jackson book-to-movie adaptations for those who have read the books and seen the movies. :/**

 **SO, what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it was a long wait and its kind of short, but I hope you liked it! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. What did you think of the flashback there? And how she met Jessie? What do you think should come next?**

 **Thank you my lovelies for the amazing reviews you guys leave! :)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks!**

 **Jemma4Ever: Yes she does, and thank you!**

 **Trinity264: Thank you!**

 **allthefluffiness: Aw, I'm glad it made you smile, thank you so much!**


End file.
